Whisper Sweet Nothings
by Eirina
Summary: A collection of poetry centering around the dangerous, confusing, misunderstood, bitter-sweet relationship of Draco and Hermione. I love reviews- do with that what you will
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Dramione poem I wrote. It came from just thinking about them. I have quite a few which I will put into chapters, so please read and of course, review.**

**P.S I'll be updating this fast because I write poems in a few minutes. It will be a collection, which means more then twenty poems.**

**Review**

In the dark dungeon, she weeps alone

For the friends that she had once known

Her clothes dirty, her hair array

All she could do was plea and pray

But she would not break, would not give in

She was the strongest witch, top of her grades

She looks up, the dark hitting her tear stained face

Only to catch the eye of the boy from her past

The same one who called her mudblood, who grew up too fast

He opens the door, a sneer on his pale features

The sounds of battle rages, of terrifying creatures

He steps inside, shedding his hood

His grey eyes narrowed, there he stood

The cause for the damage to her maiden hood

Mental pain was something she never thought would have occurred

Yet he came every night, and it only caused her more hurt

But this time, he didn't jump on his prey

Tare off her clothes, and have his way

Instead he brought her to his chest

Kissed her forehead, felt the heartbeat in her breast

She buried her face into his pure black robes

Only wanting to go on home

He lifted her face, placing his hands on her cold cheeks

Saw the anguish inside the eyes that had lighted at the sight of books

The same face that he thought to hold only ugly looks

The woman before him, just turned eight-teen

Her friends dead, all alone to the mercy of him

Nobody to save her, from this place of despair

Only a faint hope that something good was near

It was his fault she was stuck this way

The first night he was filled with hate

Did things that where in everyway inhumane

He had come again and again, to hurt her pride

He washed away her innocence and left her pain behind

But tonight he came, knowing fully well

That his master planned to kill him with a spell

Knew he was the only one in the world who could save her

So he leaned down, and kissed her lips

For a fleeting moment she only felt bliss

The cruelness vanished, her hate gone from sight

The softness of his rosy lips made her forget the fight

He slipped a mettle key into her hand

Said something that she didn't understand

He put her wand, safely into her robe

And pulled away, smiling down on her

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, out of breath

"Because I love you." He said, filled with sadness

She smiled softly, lifted her hands.

Pulled him down to her, and kissed him again

With a slight hollowness filling her heart.

She shed a tear, as they pulled apart

"I love you too." She sighed, looking into his eyes

She never knew what she had, until she said goodbye

Without a word, she slipped out without being caught

Going home, finally past the raging war

The temptation of running back inside

To hold him close till night passed by

She shook her head, turned around

Looked at the mansion where he was to be found

He had saved her from a cruel death

And now she was going home, back to happiness

It was still true, her friends had died

But this was truly her hardest goodbye


	2. Chapter 2

**Another poem, yay!**

The forbidden forest, seemed all but nice

Its towering tree's, surrounded by skies

Yet the thing that scared her out of her wits

Was the creatures so evil, they could only come from the abyss

A cracking of a twig, a little away

Made her cry out, and clutch her wand in vain

"Relax, Granger. Its only me." The ferret sneered

The pureblood git who was undoubtedly feared

"Think you could scare me?" Hermione spat

He stepped closer, a mocking smirk on his lips

He traced her cheek with his finger tips

"Why do you have to be such a prat?"

They met everyday, in the place so far away

From Hogwarts, and all the students that stray

Kissing her softly, he laughed out loud

"What's so funny?" She wanted to shout

The sudden noise, etched into the silence

Erupted suddenly into a raging violence

The death eaters surrounded them, no place to hide

Draco glared at them, Hermione by his side

Running would be useless, for Voldemort was there

Evil and sinister, she was frozen by his stare

"So having meetings with a mudblood?" He snarled, eyes going dark

"I'm not your slave." He sneered, clutching Hermione tight

The lashing out wands made her almost die with fright

Jumping into action, she drew her own wand

The rustling of the leaves was the only sound

"Leave us alone!" She screamed, pointing her wand at his face

Draco stood in front of her, trying to keep her safe

"We'll kill your girlfriend first." He snarled, pointing at the girl.

Hermione felt a sudden pain as she was hit with a curse

The darkness flashed, in the back of her mind

The tiny glimpse of blond hair, then she lost her sight

She cried in pain, twisting on the ground

Draco standing over her, his lips cast into a frown

Fear retched itself deep into his icy eyes

So unlike the cold stair he would give her as she passed by

Draco drew his own wand, voice cracking in mid air

"I'll kill you for that." He said, racked with despair

A flash of green light, she used all her might

She opened her eyes, the death eaters gone

It was just another dream, like the last

She pulled down her covers, stepped out into the common room

And opened the door, to the Slytherins room

Pulled down his covers and sneaked inside

The boy jumped, out of surprise

"What's wrong?" He asked, hugging her close

"Just a bad dream." She whispered into his chest

"Its not a bad dream, I am really dead. Its my ghost remember." He said

Hermione let a tear slip down

She should of gotten off the ground

Should of helped him to fight them off

But it was to late to turn back time

Voldemort killed him, because he loved her

"Why do you haunt me so?" She squeaked, crying into his chest

Without a word, he kissed her lips and quickly left

And even though he told her not to blame herself

She should have told her friends

She shouldn't of kept him a secret, like they were playing pretend

Her grades had dropped, her heart broke all because he died

And not a day went by, that she wouldn't cry

If only she hadn't made a little white lie

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really love this one, for me it's the best I've written so far.**

**Have fun…**

The library was empty, obviously deserted

Students had homework, no doubt they deserved it

She focused on her book, ignoring her sudden pain

Nobody cared if she wasn't there

Just as long as she finished their work again

She bit her quill, taking in the sudden bang

The door was thrown open, and the voice began…

"Stupid bloody teachers!" It sounded from away back

Then it grew closer, the noise it suddenly lack

He had spotted her bushy hair before he could draw a book

His eyes flashed with spite, his hands visibly shook

Hermione turned around, flashing him a glare

Malfoy leaned against the bookshelf, reversing her stare

"Your in a library?" She asked, a sudden gleam to her look

Draco withdrew a novel, on the front it read 'how to cook'

She burst out laughing, spying the name

Draco shrugged, "Its for a class. Potions is so lame."

"Snape finally making you work?" She pushed a little bit

Draco glared at the girl, "Does it come easily or did you train to be a bitch?"

She smirked, "Actually you filled in the whore spot, so what else could I do?"

Draco sneered, "Disgusting, mudblood. But perhaps you like that thought, don't you?"

Hermione bristled, but smiled slyly.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Draco interrupted, "Probably very likely."

Hermione grinned, throwing him a wink

"I ogle you every day. What do you think?"

"I think I might picture you naked, but that would be a crime."

"Must feel strange having a girl in the same room as you, and not paying a dime."

Draco chuckled, strangely amused at her talking

"Can I go safely to my dorm? Or are you going to revert to stalking?"

Her eyes glinted in the candlelight, her mouth smiling back

Draco smirked, biting his lip, "I might just think about that."


End file.
